Shower Thoughts
by Kaibbage
Summary: Every day life when a really attractive amnesiac ghost shares your body. Puzzleshipping. X-posted from AO3.


There was a time when Yami spent much of his time locked up in his soul room. Even after Yugi had drawn him out of his shell of rage and he'd become more curious and friendly, he'd been cautious about staying out of the puzzle when Yugi was in control. Yugi had the distinct impression that this was because he didn't want to bother his host. He was so careful about being respectful, giving Yugi space and only being there when he was called upon or really needed.

By now, he was a constant presence. It was normal for him to float beside Yugi; so normal that it was actually stranger when he wasn't there when they were alone.

So when Yugi went to take a shower, he wasn't at all surprised that Yami stayed out. It'd actually taken a fair amount of convincing at first to stop his other self from retreating whenever Yugi did something like shower or change. 'It's your body too,' he'd insisted. There didn't need to be privacy between them, it just seemed so silly and redundant. Though Yami was awkward about the whole thing at first, Yugi's casual demeanor rubbed off on him, as it had about a great deal of things.

Yugi removed his spiked collar and cuffs, setting them in a neat pile on the bathroom counter, where several other pieces of his jewelry were hanging around. "Why don't you ever wear these," Yami indicated a small pile of silver bangles. "They would be very flattering on you."

"Yami," Yugi groaned, laughing a little. "Joey said they're kind of girly. And I mean, they are girls' bracelets, so..." He trailed off, pulling his tank top over his head.

The spirit huffed. "I'm not sure he's the best choice for advice on personal style."

Yugi rolled his eyes, undoing his pants and wiggling out of them without a hint of shame. He'd always been one of the kids who hid in a bathroom stall to change for gym class; and needless to say he'd be a little shy about being naked for an audience. Yami was totally different. After all, this was his other self! He leaned into the shower to turn it on, not bothering to dodge the sudden torrent of water and standing back up with his bangs dripping. He glanced behind himself and caught Yami smiling a little while he watched him.

Yugi had an idea.

He suddenly grabbed Yami in the way that he could never explain but was well used to doing, pulling him into their body and pushing himself out at the same time.

The result never failed to amuse Yugi. While he found himself suddenly floating a few inches above the ground, he watched as the normally stoic and composed Pharaoh jolted in surprise at suddenly being flesh and blood. "Yugi!" Very undignified indeed. Yugi tried to hold back a laugh. "What's the meaning of this?"

This was even better than his usual body swapping shananigans, because Yami was now naked. Yugi had to hide a giggle behind his hand.

Yami turned, seemingly by now just as unbothered by being naked around his partner as Yugi was himself. "Aibou," he said calmly. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I thought you should try showering," Yugi said cheerfully. "It's really nice." When Yami just continued to stare at him, he had to stifle another laugh. "You don't know how, do you?"

Though Yami said nothing, his grumpy stare and arms crossed over his bare chest said it all. It was impossible not to notice how he was more cut than Yugi, how his shoulders were a little broader and how the big vein running down his forearm was just visible. He even had little lines that made a V at his hips. Wow, um. Was Yugi staring? Oops.

"Here, get in," Yugi floated over into the shower himself. His apparition had clothes on still, but the water was going through him anyways so it made no difference. Yami hesitantly followed, startling just a little as the water hit his skin. No doubt he was used to not being able to feel or interact with things other than Yugi. As he got accustomed to the sensation, Yugi watched his other self visibly relax. He couldn't hide a smile. He knew the hot water felt good, and he'd known Yami would appreciate it. "Tip your head back so you can get your hair wet," Yugi said, gently putting his hand under the Pharaoh's chin and tilting his head.

"You were right," Yami said in his low voice, and Yugi could feel the vibration from his throat on his fingers. "This does feel good."

When Yami turned to face him, it was a sight not quite like any Yugi had seen. His hair was wet and flat, his face flushed from the heat of the water, and his kohl was starting to run down his cheeks. That would shock anyone. However, what Yugi really noticed was how relaxed the Pharaoh looked. How content. His lips were actually softening into a small smile.

"I must... Wash our hair, yes?" He said quietly, pushing his hair on top of his head from where it hung limply, scrubbing his hands around in a passable imitation of what he'd watched Yugi do in the past.

He knew it'd hurt Yami's pride, but Yugi couldn't help a little giggle. "Yes, but you'll need soap." He indicated the shampoo bottle. Though Yami frowned darkly, he immediately took the bottle and squeezed some into his hand. He was honestly an excellent learner. Yugi knew if he'd been in a puzzle for thousands of years, he probably couldn't figure things out so quickly! Yami was already trying the scrubbing motion again, granting himself an admittedly pretty cute self-satisfied smile as he realized he'd gotten it right this time. "Just um, make sure you tip your head back when you're rinsing it out or it might get in your eyes. It hurts."

It was completely impossible not to look at him like this. His determined struggle to navigate the suds on his head was adorable, and the water running down his body was... Very hard to look away from, to say the least. Yugi helpfully wiped a drip of shampoo away from his eye, though it smeared his makeup more in the process. Yugi grinned again. He knew he was the only one who'd ever seen the Pharaoh in such a state. When Yami tipped his head back again, he was actually smiling enough to show his teeth. Watching him grin like that made Yugi smile so wide that it hurt his face. Rivulets of water and suds ran down his back. As a spirit Yugi didn't need to breathe, but even so he felt a little breathless. Maybe it was the humidity.

He didn't have lungs. Oops.

The mistake with the shampoo had apparently made Yami realize that he needed soap to wash their body, and he found that all on his own. He was abnormally thorough, and it was only too easy to imagine him as he must have been in his royal bath chamber, scrubbing the desert dust from every inch of his body. Yugi would tell him that he didn't have to do that, but it was too mesmerizing to watch.

"I see why you enjoy this so much," Yami said in his rich voice. "Do I leave now? I am not sure how to make the water stop." Of course as soon as started to say those words, he began making attempts at the faucet without waiting for instructions. As instinctive as ever, he actually managed to turn the water off.

"You're really good at figuring stuff out, you know," Yugi said, floating along behind him as he left the shower.

"I suppose I always liked puzzles."

"The shower isn't really a puzzle."

Yami gave him a strange look. "Certainly. All of these things have logical solutions."

Sometimes it was sort of easier to let him misunderstand.


End file.
